


Cosplay and Capes

by WestOrEast



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal, Cosplay, F/F, F/M, Girl On Girl, Loss of Virginity, Oral, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Bumblebee wants to help Raven get past a mental block that stops her from reaching orgasm. And the logical solution is have Raven appear with her in the cosplay porn vids Bumblebee stars in.





	Cosplay and Capes

  
The video started, and a black girl in a cheap looking Bumblebee costume appeared. She was sitting in a chair, and chatting with the unseen interviewer. There was a sigh of frustration, and the mouse was hovered above the video’s progress bar, looking for when the sex started.  
  
With a single click, the video jumped ahead to the fake Bumblebee on all fours, getting double penetrated by two men who had their faces out of the frame. The actress was bouncing back and forth between the two dicks, seeming to have the time of her life. The costume was still more or less intact, though the cellophane wings had fallen off.  
  
Fingers slid down a body, heading towards the crotch. Once there, they slipped past the edge of clothing, pressing against warm skin. There was a hint of dampness, but more was needed. Fingers started stroking around the lower lips as muffled moans came out from the speakers.  
  
Soon, there was enough arousal to let a finger slip in. The gasp was drowned out by the sounds of flesh against flesh. The masturbation started in earnest, a finger pumping in and out of the wet slit as hungry eyes devoured the images on screen. Then the finger stopped, buried halfway inside.  
  
Raven paused the video. She bumped it up to the highest resolution possible and made the image full screen. She stared intently at the image, focusing on the face of the actress. Her fingers drummed on the chair arm as she mentally compared the actress to the real Bumblebee. It was a close match. It was actually more than a close match, the two of them seemed identical.  
  
The train of thought ran to a certain point, but Raven almost couldn’t bring herself to believe it. Was Bumblebee really appearing in porn? Appearing as a girl cosplaying as Bumblebee? It beggared the imagination. But the girl on the screen did look just like her. Everything from the shade of skin to the curve of the cheekbones matched what Raven could recall of the superheroine.  
  
Now, that didn’t mean for sure it was Bumblebee. There were clones, time travel, shapeshifters, alternate universes and brainwashing. But it still could be her. Raven decided she might need to follow up on this. Later, though. For now, she had to try to bring her emotions back into balance. It had never worked before, but maybe this time was the key.  
  
Raven often masturbated, but she had never once came. She was beginning to suspect the problem was due to her being a half-demon. She had tried _everything_. Stories, videos, pictures, toys, drugs, anything and everything. But no matter how much she tried, no matter how long she plunged fingers or a toy in and out of her, she had never once reached climax. It was desperately unfair, and could make her a bit cranky afterwards.  
  
Just a bit, though. And who wouldn’t be, after wasting hours and hours just to get stiff fingers, a sore crotch, and the same fire still burning inside her? So what if she had nailed Beast Boy to the ceiling. But, and this wasn’t the first time Raven had thought this, her demonic ancestry might mean she had to get (or take) pleasure from another instead of obtaining it on her own. And, if people thought she was just a girl cosplaying as Raven, instead of actually being Raven…  
  
Raven resolved to call Bumblebee, to have a chat about this and that. But first, she wanted to see if this time, it would work. If this time, she would finally douse the fire inside her instead of waiting for it to torturously die down over several days.  
*******  
Raven was beginning to wonder if she had been mind controlled. She did a quick look at her aura, and couldn’t see anything wrong. She also thought back on her talk with Bumblebee. It all made sense, the heroine raising several good points. But it still seemed to be quite a leap from there to here. Not that Raven left. The thought of what she could get out of all this was far too good to pass up.  
  
Raven tugged at the leotard she had been given. Raven didn’t think she was a prude who needed to cover up, but this showed a lot more skin then almost anything else she owned. In fact, it showed more skin than anything she owned. Even her bathing suit hid more.  
  
Frankly, Raven felt naked. Sure, she was wearing clothing, but she still felt naked. Part of that had to be because she knew she would soon be naked, naked in front of half a dozen people and a recording camera. But another part of it was due to the costume. Take the underwear, for instance.  
  
Raven never wore underwear with her leotard. And she had never needed to. The leotard was thick enough to keep everything important in place and concealed. But the outfit she had been provided, well, it very much didn’t. Raven could feel her stiff nipples poking out against the fabric, and was sure that she would give quite the show to the production crew if her chest wasn’t pressed firmly against Bumblebee’s.  
  
As for the rest of it? It was even worse. The entire costume was thin enough that Raven thought even a slight rip would keep on going along the fabric, until she was standing there in nothing but her boots (which were her real boots. Raven wasn’t going to compromise on comfort like that). The belt was a cheap plastic knockoff that Raven had seen somebody yanking the price tag off of before handing it to her. And there was no hood or cape to cover up with. Though Raven had to acknowledge that covering up was the opposite of why she was here.  
  
And all those gripes were to help Raven avoid thinking too closely about her leotard. Because it was a very bad leotard. It ended at her shoulders, baring her shoulders and didn’t go up to her neck. In fact, it did the opposite of going up. It went down, creating cleavage. Raven actually had quite large breasts, though her costume did nothing to show them off. Now, though, the leotard went down far enough to give anyone looking at her a pretty good idea of how ‘gifted’ she was.  
  
All in all, she looked less like Raven, teenage mystic, and more like a slut dressing up as Raven. A slut who didn’t have very much money to spend on a costume. But she supposed that was to be expected for a porn production. She had seen what their idea of a Batman costume had been, and had been shocked to realize that more money and time had been spent on her outfit.  
  
But Raven was wearing it, and Bumblebee was standing in front of her. The black girl smiled at her, running her eyes up and down Raven’s body. Raven flushed, feeling a bit of unaccustomed embarrassment.  
  
“You look good, Rae,” Bumblebee said happily, running a hand down Raven’s thigh.  
  
“Thanks. You too.” And Bumblebee did look good, Raven decided. Slutty, but good. And excited. Her nipples were already poking out through her top.  
  
“I always do,” Bumblebee said happily, before nodding to the waiting production team. “You ready to get started?”  
  
Was she? That was a serious question for Raven. The idea of having an orgasm, of finally getting to feel as good as everyone else, had a strong appeal. Sure, it would come with the price of being part of a full length video offered for sale, but that was a price Raven was willing to pay. She had even made up a name to go in the credits. Rebecca Roth as Raven.  
  
Raven took a deep breath and nodded. She shifted from side to side as the director called out various instructions, most of which made no sense to Raven. But she did understand the last one. Action!  
  
It had been explained to Raven that the earlier scenes would be filmed later. They would be of her and Bumblebee meeting, talking, and coming to whatever implausible idea led to them getting fucked by the two men waiting off camera. Right now, it was time-  
  
Raven hadn’t realized there would be girl on girl action here. She thought it would just be her and Bumblebee getting fucked by guys, separately. But here Bumblebee was, pressing her lips against Raven’s. Raven jerked her head back in surprise, but Bumblebee kept on following her, holding their bodies tight against each other.  
  
Bumblebee was a very good kisser. Much better than Raven, and the black girl was all over the sorceress as they kissed. Raven’s unskilled fumbling’s were quickly overwhelmed by Bumblebee’s experienced lips and tongue.  
  
Raven gave up and let Bumblebee take charge. She quickly discovered that Bumblebee thought a kiss was more than just two mouths meeting. Hands had an important role to play too. Bumblebee was walking her hands all over Raven’s back. The thin leotard Raven had been provided with wasn’t nearly enough, and she could feel warm hands on her just like it was her bare skin. Sometimes going down to squeeze her ass and sometimes grabbing her hips, but constantly in motion across Raven’s body.  
  
All the while, Bumblebee kept her lips locked against Raven’s. It was like she was trying to suck the breath out of Raven’s lungs. But it also felt good. Raven could feel her arousal growing, higher than the constant, low-grade arousal that had been inside her ever since she had agreed to do this.  
  
Finally, Bumblebee broke the kiss. She instantly started smiling, and it wasn’t just for the benefit of the cameras. She honestly enjoyed getting to kiss her fellow superheroine.  
  
Raven looked down. From here, it was easy to compare their breasts, since they were squished together like this. Raven’s were larger, though not by all that much. Raven wanted to grab the pair just in front of her. They looked soft. Just as she was raising her hands, Bumblebee spoke up.  
  
“Hey Raven, want to see what colors you get when you mix black and grey together?”  
  
Raven was proud that she didn’t roll her eyes at the lameness of the line. Instead, she nodded, doing her best sultry smile. Luckily, there was a camera focused on her ass at the moment, so the director didn’t have to include her corpse-like grimace in the final product.  
  
Raven’s leotard was easily slid to one side, baring her crotch to the world. Or at least to the recording cameras, which was pretty much the same thing. Bumblebee’s pants were somewhat less easily opened up, but there were ways around that. In this case, the way was by having a slit already opened up in the crotch, so Raven could just slide her fingers in and find warm, bare skin.  
  
The two superheroines started kissing again, their fingers plunging in and out of each other. They rolled around on the carpeted floor, legs spread wide to give each other and the cameras the best access possible.  
  
Bumblebee’s fingers felt good inside Raven, much better than her own. She wasn’t sure if that was because Bumblebee had more experience with other woman, or if _anyone’s_ fingers would feel better than her own, since only other people could bring Raven to release. She might have to try with Starfire. Her best friend had made comments from time to time about learning how Earthlings made love, though Raven had never had the guts to follow up on those statements.  
  
Raven did her best to make Bumblebee feel as good as she was making Raven feel. And Bumblebee certainly seemed like she was enjoying herself. Her core was clamping down as tightly around Raven’s fingers as Raven’s core was clamping down around Bumblebee’s.  
  
The two teens kissed, their fingers buried inside each other’s flowers and their tongues fighting to get into each other’s mouths. Their stiff nipples pressed against the thin fabric of their costumes, and Raven moaned into Bumblebee’s mouth at the electric tingles she felt from her chest.  
  
Raven was feeling good. She was feeling very, very good. In fact, she thought she might be on her way to her first orgasm. The pleasure inside her already felt so much better than it ever had before, her hips twitching and grinding against Bumblebee’s. She just needed a bit more…  
  
Bumblebee looked off to the side, and saw the director winding his fingers together. Right, time to wrap it up. She withdrew her fingers from Raven, prompting a low, needy groan. As she wiped herself clean on Raven’s bare thigh, she smiled down at her partner.  
  
Raven didn’t smile back. She just stared up, in shock and loss and frustrated arousal and mounting anger. She had been close! She had been so close to getting her first orgasm, and then it had been torn away! How could Bumblebee do that to her?  
  
“Want to have some fun with the prisoners on the holding cells?” She gave Raven a sultry look, licking her lips. Then when Raven stared blankly back at her, she frowned and jerked her head. Oh right, this wasn’t just a makeout session for Raven’s benefit. They were filming. What were her lines?  
  
“Of course. One for each of us?”  
  
Raven must have gotten it correct, since the director didn’t yell for a redo. The two of them walked off camera, though it was more of a combined stumble as the two superheroines ran their hands over their pressed bodies. _Then_ the director waved everyone to a halt.  
  
Raven was grudgingly willing to forgive Bumblebee. While she had been looking forward to her first orgasm (and her body was still twitching from the denied lust roiling inside her), there was more to this than just Raven’s own satisfaction. And there should be the chance to get a good climax later on when the rest of the actors arrived.  
  
As Raven and Bumblebee walked towards the next set, the black heroine leaned up to kiss Raven’s cheek. Raven’s blush was quite noticeable on her grey skin. Bumblebee giggled.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
  
Raven’s response was so muttered not even she understood it, but Bumblebee let it pass, assigning it the meaning she wanted.  
  
“Good! Now, the actual sex will happen next. You going to need lube or a jump start or anything?”  
  
Raven shook her head. She was aroused already, both from the kiss and her own imagination. The leotard was sticking to her skin, pressed there by the dampness flowing out of her. And once she was in place, with the male actors looming over, Raven didn’t think she’d have any problems with that at all. The actors were already naked, and they seemed far more comfortable nude than Raven did in her clothes.  
  
Raven had not provided any information on what her bedroom looked like, leaving the production crew to their own devices. And they had done exactly the sort of job Raven would have expected. It looked like someone had been sent down to the store with a few bucks and a list where every color was black. Black pillows, black sheets, black walls, and so on. The lights, on the other hand, were very bright. Raven supposed nobody would buy porn if they couldn’t see what was going on.  
  
The other actors were already waiting for them. They nodded at Raven and smiled at Bumblebee. Raven decided not ask how many times those two had fucked the girl next to her. They all got into their places, and acted out the script with as much skill as it deserved.  
  
Bumblebee could shake her ass in a very arousing way, Raven discovered. The black girl faced away from the camera (and the actors) and jiggled her rear for all it was worth. It was all under the thin guise of teasing the prisoners, though Raven thought Bumblebee would take the chance to shimmer and shake regardless. After all, her costume clung to her hips and rear very tightly. A comparison between Bumblebee’s pants and Raven’s leotard never entered her mind.  
  
Raven’s performance couldn’t begin to compare to Bumblebee’s. Even though her normal costume showed off a lot of leg, she just didn’t have Bumblebee’s confidence in her body. Since Bumblebee was shaking her rear, Raven decided to focus on her breasts. That was an easy choice, since her costume showed off so much of them.  
  
Raven jerkily slid her hands up her sides to her full breasts. Trying not to stare at the camera too much, she ran her hands over her chest. The leotard was thin enough that it was like her hands were running over her bare skin. Her bare, warm, sensitive skin.  
  
Raven closed her eyes, trying to imagine she was alone. She knew how to make her breasts feel as good as possible, even if it was never good enough. That was one thing all those frustrating, unfulfilling sessions had been good for. Raven knew exactly what bits of her body felt best.  
  
The two teenage superheroes played with themselves in front of the prisoners for a while. But this wasn’t a femdom movie. This was a movie about scantily dressed sluts getting what was coming to them. The handcuffs fell to the floor.  
  
Soon, the two baseline thugs had overpowered the superhuman and the sorceress and had them on their knees. Raven still had her costume on, though Bumblebee’s top had been pulled off, baring her black breasts for the camera. Raven stole a look at them as a thick, uncut cock slapped against her face.  
  
They were nice breasts. Perky, nipples already standing at attention. Raven wanted to lick them. Any further examination of them was cut off as the actor slapped Raven’s face with his dick again.  
  
Raven started sucking dick. She was more enthusiastic than skilled, with the thought of getting her first ever orgasm driving her on. The actor didn’t complain. Raven started off licking it, running her tongue over every inch of the cock. Then, mustering her courage, it was time for the actual blowjob.  
  
Opening her mouth wide, Raven sank down, swallowing the cock. It couldn’t go in very far, hitting the back of her throat before more than two-thirds of it was in. But that was enough. Raven was officially giving her first blowjob, and it was on camera, for people to masturbate too.  
  
It felt really strange for Raven. Having something in her mouth that she wasn’t supposed to eat. In fact, it was bigger than she liked her food to be, filling her mouth. She started moving her head back and forth, letting the cock slide in and out of her. She could see Bumblebee out of the corner of her eye, and tried to copy her movements.  
  
Bumblebee was much more restrained, using the blowjob skills she had picked up making many movies, and many more sexual liaisons. Unlike Raven, she could deepthroat, and did so. One of the cameras zoomed in, showing the bulge forming in her throat as the actor shoved his white dick down her black throat.  
  
Another camera had circled around their rear, and was zooming in on them. Bumblebee was wiggling her rear as she enjoyed herself. Raven was holding still as she gave some rather substandard fellatio. But the costume was still tightly pressed against her damp folds, so the eventual viewers would get a nice shot anyways.  
  
As much as the actors surely enjoyed getting blowjobs from two teenage superheroes, the script called for a lot more than just twenty minutes of Raven and Bumblebee on their knees and gobbling cock. Most of the footage would be going in the trash, with only five minutes of it making it all the way to the final video. And most of it would be focused on Bumblebee, as she was objectively giving a better show.  
  
Raven really didn’t recognize the signs. One minute she was doing her best not to scrape her teeth against the man’s cock, and the next he was pulling out. Raven opened her mouth to ask what was the matter, and the man came.  
  
He aimed for her face, and Raven jerked backwards, feeling a hot gob of cum landing on her. She raised her hands to ward the rest off before the instructions belatedly came to her. Lowering her hands back down, she closed her eyes and lifted her face, giving the actor the most skin possible to work on.  
  
The actor did some good work, leaving three messy lines of cum from Raven’s forehead to her lips, and some more along her cheek. He finished the job by wiping his cock off on Raven’s other cheek, leaving it a shiny mess.  
  
Raven’s first experience with cum was… interesting. She had known it was coming, in that she had spent several hours wondering about it. She hadn’t known it was coming in the sense that she could tell when a guy was about to cum. It felt warm against her skin, and, as she bought her hands up to spread it around, thick and sticky.  
  
Raven was unaware of the camera intently capturing every minute of her cum play. Her lips parted slightly as she considered if she should taste some. She finally decided it couldn’t hurt. Raven opened her mouth and slid cum covered fingers inside Just like the feel, the taste of cum wasn’t anything like what Raven had been expecting. It was salty, and seemed to overwhelm every other flavor in her mouth.  
  
Finally, Raven opened her eyes. She looked straight into the camera recording her, licking her lips clean, getting the last bits of a near-stranger’s cum. Then she swallowed, throat working convulsively as a mouthful of semen slid down her neck.  
  
Besides her, Bumblebee was getting a facial of her own. The black superheroine almost clapped in glee as the man pulled out of her mouth. She reached up to stroke him, her petite fingers moving along the shaft only two times before he came.  
  
Cum covered up Bumblebee’s serene smile as the camera recorded her. The actors had been selected due to how much cum they could produce, and Bumblebee’s black skin disappeared under several shots of cum. Bumblebee only had one eye left open, unglued by cum, and she used it to wink at the camera.  
  
Bumblebee let the cum rest on her face for a while as she cupped her breasts, feeling her tits up underneath her costume. Finally, she started scooping up the cum and shoved it in her mouth as soon as she could.  
  
Raven watched her, feeling the burning between her legs grow slightly. She had no idea Bumblebee was so much of a cum slut. Did she do this for the rest of her team, or was this a porn studio only thing? Raven couldn’t imagine sucking off Robin, Beast Boy or Cyborg, even if she liked cum as much as Bumblebee did.  
  
Finally, the director yelled for the cameras to stop rolling. Raven sat back on her heels, while the actors walked away. Bumblebee kept at it, though, getting every drop of cum off her face, and leaving it shiny with her spit-slick fingers. Finally, she sighed in satisfaction. Raven shook her head and went off, looking for some water to wash her mouth out with.  
  
There was a brief break between scenes, for the actors to recover. Bumblebee plopped down next to Raven, looking like the cat that ate the canary. She patted Raven’s bare back, smiling at her.  
  
“So, are we having fun yet?”  
  
Raven blushed and looked away. Fun wasn’t the right word. It was too mundane to adequately describe what she was feeling. She hadn’t had an orgasm yet, but the lust bubbling in her was so much sharper and painful/pleasurable than any of the times she had tried masturbating before. She was really looking forward to the next scene.  
  
“Yeah, I love having guys nut on my face. Don’t know if you saw it, but _Black Bee and the White Shaft_? I must have taken…” Bumblebee hummed, tapping her fingers against her thigh. “Well, there were half a dozen guys, and I know some of them went twice, so call it ten? I took ten cumshots to the face. By the end of shooting, I was just _covered_ with cum.”  
  
Raven stared at her, not sure what to say. She had always thought of Bumblebee as a free spirit, but there was a difference between enjoying life on her own terms, and boasting about being the receiving end in a bukkake.  
  
Bumblebee laughed at her expression. She leaned back on her hands, making her breasts shift underneath the t-shirt she had thrown on. Raven couldn’t help but look. Bumblebee couldn’t help but bask in the attention.  
  
“Want a taste? Didn’t peg you as a sweets kind of girl, but I suppose everyone loves chocolate.”  
  
Raven blushed and hesitated. She was just about to take Bumblebee up on her offer when she heard the director shouting for everyone to get back on set. They both sighed, and Bumblebee chuckled as they stood up.  
  
“Maybe next time, Rae. If you ever want a snack, just call me up.”  
  
The red of a blush really didn’t look good on Raven’s cheeks. She knew it didn’t, and wondered if cum would look better.  
  
  
The next scene was still in ‘Raven’s bedroom’, with Raven and Bumblebee forced onto their knees and screwed by the ‘prisoners’. The costumes were torn off their bodies, leaving both of the superheroes naked before the cameras. And the director took full advantage of that, having the cameras move around to capture every inch of their tight young bodies.  
  
Bumblebee enthusiastically mugged for the camera, while Raven just stared at whatever one was in front of her at the moment. She heard the director mention something about ‘fixing that in post-production’.  
  
For the first time, Raven wondered if her teammates back at the tower watched porn. Okay, that was a stupid question. They were teenagers with unlimited web access. Of course they watched porn. The question was, did they watch live action videos about fellow superheroes? If so, it was possible she’d be having some uncomfortable talks in the next few weeks.  
  
Sex was better than Raven had hoped it would be. She didn’t even spare a thought for the loss of her virginity as an actor ten years older than her took it with a single thrust. Raven’s fingers curled up in the black carpet as she felt the dick reach inside her, pushing her wet walls apart. It felt so good Raven was afraid she was going to start crying.  
  
Bumblebee was enjoying herself, from the sounds Raven could hear. But there was no possible way she could be feeling better than Raven right now. The sorceress felt like her brains were being jarred loose with every thrust as she was fucked.  
  
“Oh, you tight fucking slut. What did you think was going to happen, wandering around town in that outfit? You _deserve_ to get fucked by us.”  
  
Raven bridled, before remembering that the actor was repeating a line he had been given. She still had to wonder how many people in the city shared those thoughts, though. Her foray into superhero porn had begun and ended with discovering Bumblebee’s side job, and she had no idea what people thought about her and her costume. Did they really think she dressed like a slut?  
  
Further reflections on Raven’s state of dress were cut short as the actor spanked her. Raven squealed, closed her eyes and thrashed around. It didn’t actually hurt that bad. The man had put some force behind the swing, but Raven had taken a _lot_ worse blows during fight. But, the script wanted her to act like she was some spoiled princess who had seen a spider. So Raven overacted.  
  
She screwed her eyes shut and swung her hips from side to side. It was a pretty bad showing for someone who wanted to stop being spanked, but the director didn’t yell for a reshoot, so Raven figured she was doing good enough.  
  
Bumblebee was right next to her, getting fucked just as hard. The black superheroine was smiling, eyes sparkling as a big, meaty dick was driven into her again and again. Even over her own sounds of getting fucked, Raven could hear the wet squish as a thick cock was pushed into Bumblebee’s soaked pussy.  
  
Raven’s attention was taken off Bumblebee by the demands of her own body. She realized she was feeling good. Like, really good. It was so much better than her previous attempts at masturbation. There was no frustrating plateau like before, which Raven just couldn’t reach beyond, no matter how long and hard she tried. No, this time, she was already approaching something. It had to be an orgasm, as electric bolts of pleasure surged through Raven’s body. She made a low, keening sound. She felt so, so close now, her body so tense she thought she was about to break.  
  
Raven’s very first orgasm was everything she had dreamt about and more. Her entire body felt like it was being filled with pure, unadultered pleasure. Her mouth fell open and drool ran out as she lost control of her body. It seemed like she could barely breathe as her orgasm filled her up.  
  
Raven clenched down around the cock splitting her pussy in two. Her previously virgin core milked the dick for all it was worth, squeezing down around in in a hot grip. The man moaned, feeling the famous teen tightening around him. But he didn’t cum. Not yet.  
  
Raven had forgotten that they were shooting for a movie. She was just interested in more. More sex, more cocks inside her, and, most of all, more orgasms. And Raven felt ready for a second orgasm. The fires of lust inside her had died down, but hadn’t gone out. She was ready for more. And what luck. She was going to get more.  
  
As Raven pawed at the actor’s chest, he picked her up. Raven flopped bonelessly in his grip, still impaled on his dick. With a few quick strides, he had crossed the set, passing by Bumblebee getting screwed into the floor.  
  
The actor had turned her over, putting Raven on ‘her’ bed. Her back was pressed against the cheap sheets, and the last of her top was torn away. That way, the camera could catch her boobs bouncing as he pounded her.  
  
Raven liked this position more. For one, she could wrap her legs around him, keeping him pressed close against her. For another, it let her ball the sheets up in her hands as she tried to deal with getting fucked so soon after her first orgasm. Raven could feel a second one coming on already.  
  
Throughout it all, there were infrequent bouts of dirty talk. All of it came from the male actors, and most of it centered on how happy the ‘prisoners’ were to finally have a round with the city’s sexiest superheroines. Raven spared a distant thought for Starfire, who she considered to be the most beautiful teen in the entire city. She thought Starfire would be probably be on board with all this.  
  
Raven felt so good. She could take or leave the dirty talk, but the fucking felt so good. Such a strong, forceful man, slamming into her, splitting her pussy in two again and again… It was pure bliss, utter satisfaction after being denied for so long. Raven could feel her built-up stress running out between her legs.  
  
The actor didn’t cum once. Even as Raven thrashed around in ecstasy she had only dreamed about, he just kept fucking her. Raven didn’t notice, or really care. What was important was that she was feeling so, so good.  
  
And then it was time for anal. The man pulled out of Raven’s wet, stretched pussy as the cameras stopped rolling. Raven was left panting and shaking in need as a crewmember came up with a bottle of lube. She just lay there as she prepared first the actor and then her. Out of the corner of her eye, Raven could see the same happening to Bumblebee.  
  
But Raven didn’t care about her friend that much. All she really cared about was getting to have another orgasm, to feel someone plunge into her and stir her up, until that empty, aching need inside her was finally satisfied. She ground her hips against the crewmember’s finger, mindlessly wanting more. More fingers in her ass, more cocks in her pussy, more anything and everything, just so long as she got to cum again.  
  
Raven was quite hooked on sex by now. Finally, the luber withdrew. Raven whined as he pulled his fingers out of her and scurried off set. Then the actor repositioned himself, resting the head of his cock against Raven’s lower entrance. The cameras started filming and he _pushed_.  
  
Raven’s eyes rolled up in her head. Anal felt good. Different than getting her pussy fucked, but still good. He seemed so much bigger back there, filling Raven up as his dick forced apart tight walls. She moaned from the bottom of her lungs, feeling him fill her, even as her unattended pussy wept tears of arousal.  
  
Raven found that her arousal was still growing, even from being ass-fucked and ass-fucked alone. The actor had her hands pinned above her head with one hand, and was holding onto her hip with his other. So there was only one source for the fire Raven felt growing inside her. She was turned on from getting fucked in her rear. It was as simple as that.  
  
Raven felt strong hands descend on her, and didn’t really care what they were going to do. She was sure that she would enjoy it. The first few attempts failed, until Raven finally understood that she couldn’t just lie there and soak up the pleasure. She got up onto her (quaking) hands and (weak) knees.  
  
Bumblebee had been tossed up on the bed alongside Raven. They had been pressed together so they could make out with each other as their asses were plowed. Bumblebee was quite into it, a veteran of both girl on girl and anal. She captured Raven’s lips in a firm lock and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
Raven was finding it hard to concentrate. There was the rising tide of her own orgasm, for one. There was her getting fucked in the ass, for another. And for a third distraction, there was Bumblebee enthusiastically kissing her as the first two happened to her.  
  
On the other hand, who needed to concentrate when she was feeling this good? Raven let herself go, embracing the lust roaring through her body. Arousal dripped down from between her legs onto the bed as her asshole was stuffed with dick.  
  
Raven’s kisses with Bumblebee were sloppy and uncoordinated. It was just too hard for her to concentrate, with the rod inside her. Bumblebee took charge, her movements much more composed even as she was fucked just as hard. Resting her weight on one arm, she reached up and grabbed Raven’s hanging breast.  
  
Raven’s entire body shook as her nipple was played with. She seemed to instantly tighten up around the actor, prompting an appreciative oath. Her eyes rolled up in her head as Bumblebee tugged down, making her breast stretch.  
  
The actor came inside Raven’s ass. Her eyes crossed as she felt a hot plume appear inside her. A keening sound escaped her lips as the actor’s orgasm triggered one of her own. As Raven’s rear was stuffed with hot semen, her lower lips parted, letting her arousal spill out of them, running down the grey skin of her thighs.  
  
As the orgasm surged through Raven, her strength gave out. She fell onto the bed, smushing her breasts underneath herself. Her entire body was quaking as she came, limbs juddering against the sheets. The camera captured every second of it, recording every detail of Raven, as played by “Rebecca Roth” cumming from her ass. It was a sight to behold.  
  
The actor withdrew, letting his fresh, sticky cum flow out of Raven’s stretched asshole. It ran down her skin and her sensitive pussy, making her tingle as the semen brushed her sensitive folds. Raven barely noticed. Her mind was still recovering from her orgasm, from the feeling that she had been hollowed out and then filled back up.  
  
Raven was rolled onto her back, her boneless body limp in the actor’s hands. Bumblebee walked forward on her hands and knees, her actor staying anchored inside her ass as he followed. The two of them ended up over Raven’s prone form, still fucking.  
  
Raven’s dazed eyes stared up at them, staring at Bumblebee’s pussy. She decided that Bumblebee must be having as much fun as her, if the drops of honey landing on her face were anything to go by. Raven felt a distant urge to get a sample from the source, but she just didn’t have the energy to raise her head a few inches to lick Bumblebee’s flushed pussy.  
  
All Raven felt up to was watching Bumblebee get fucked in her ass. Bumblebee was much more vocal than Raven, responding to the dirty talk with some disjointed quips of her own. She was acting more in general, mugging for the camera  
  
A drop of arousal landed in between Raven’s parted lips. Her eyes widened as she discovered Bumblebee’s taste. It was nice, though different from a man’s cum. It even tasted different from her own cum, the few times Raven had sampled her own juices during those long, unfulfilling sessions. She thought she might like to taste it again.  
  
Spending her last reserves of strength, Raven lifted her head and started licking Bumblebee’s pussy. Bumblebee gasped in appreciation. Raven couldn’t see it, but Bumblebee’s eyes shot wide open and a smile formed on the black girl’s face. The cameras, on the other hand, captured everything.  
  
They captured Raven eating out Bumblebee. They captured the dick slamming into Bumblebee’s ass. They captured the blissed out, orgasmic smile on her face. They captured Raven’s fingers automatically returning to her cum-stained pussy. There was no detail about the two superheroines getting fucked that wasn’t recorded to be sold later.  
  
Bumblebee was quite aware of the cameras. She cheerfully exaggerated her reactions, rolling her eyes up into the back of her head and moaning as sexily as she could. Raven, on the other hand, still couldn’t remember there was anyone in the room besides her, Bumblebee, and the man filling her ass.  
  
Finally, Bumblebee cried out. Raven could see her entire body stiffen as the actor held himself deep inside her ass. Raven’s face was splattered with more arousal as Bumblebee came from being ass fucked. The man stayed hilted inside her for a bit, before slowly pulling out. Cum flowed out after him, tracing the same path down Bumblebee’s body that it had for Raven.  
  
Bumblebee sat down next to Raven, smiling at her friend as the crew stopped filming. They had done it. Raven and Bumblebee had just wrapped up their first joint porn video. Raven was less enthused about that then that she had gotten to cum for the first time in her life. Even now, after she had unintentionally gotten herself aroused again, she still felt a warm glow of satisfaction from her efforts.  
  
And Raven was also glad to know that if the fires of arousal ever got too bad again, there was a convenient place to go to for relief. She wondered how soon they would be up to film another movie about her.  
*******  
Bumblebee had showered and changed into her street clothes. She tunelessly whistled to herself as she pocketed the cash the producer had given her. Money wasn’t the reason she did this (it was the constant string of orgasms on set, and getting to read the complimentary comments about herself online), but it was a nice bonus. And she better make sure that Raven got her share too.  
  
On that note, where was Raven? Bumblebee had missed her in the shower, and had also missed the chance for some skinship. The thought of Raven’s grey skin glistening underneath the spray of hot water sounded quite nice to Bumblebee.  
  
As Bumblebee walked by a closed door, she heard some noises. Bumblebee would recognize the sounds of a blowjob anywhere, but this wasn’t a production room. It was just the wardrobe where the studio kept all the costumes. So if this wasn’t for a movie…  
  
Bumblebee nudged the door open, smiling slightly. Her guess proved to be right on the money. Raven was in the middle of the room, kneeling in front of one of the cameramen. Her head was bobbing up and down along his cock while her hand was in between her thighs. Bumblebee looked back and forth the faces of the guy and Raven, and couldn’t decide which was having the better time.  
  
Raven wasn’t wearing any clothes, and Bumblebee couldn’t see any lying around on the floor. Now, maybe she just couldn’t see them from her position, but Bumblebee liked her other idea a lot more. Namely, that Raven had walked down the corridor naked before sucking off a stranger.  
  
And now Raven was doing more than just sucking him off. She had stood up, turned around, and bent over. Bumblebee silently cheered her friend on as the cameraman pushed his spit-slicked cock into Raven. Their mutual groans covered up Bumblebee’s moan.  
  
Bumblebee debated for a bit what she should do. She could rub one out, of course, though people might ask what she was doing loudly enough to get Raven and her toy to stop. She could join them, and either make out with the guy, help Raven fuck him, or eat Raven out. All good choices. Or she could just shut the door and leave them alone. She glanced at her watch. Leave them alone it was, then.  
  
Bumblebee’s smile grew larger as she shut the door. She’d leave the two of them to their fun. She had a pretty good idea that Raven would be up for another movie soon. And from what little Bumblebee knew of Starfire, Raven’s friend should be easy to convince as well.  
  
Bumblebee decided she should start charging a finder’s fee if she was going to keep bringing in all these hot pieces of ass for the studio. Who else could she bring in? Jinx, probably. Terra. Give Starfire some hair dye and she could be her sister.  
  
Bumblebee mused over possibilities as she left the studio, trying to decide who she wanted to be in a threesome with next. It was a long list. Hopefully all the movies they appeared in would be as fun to film as _The Birds and The Bees_ had been.  


* * *

  



End file.
